


Raised in Black and Green

by COA_Naija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, F/M, Good Slytherins, James Potter Dies, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Post-First War with Voldemort, Remus Lupin Dies, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Dies, Slytherin Harry Potter, Voldemort Raises Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COA_Naija/pseuds/COA_Naija
Summary: Instead of believing the prophecy, The Dark Lord continued on his quest of supreme power, which he eventually got. After James Potter rebelled against the new Leader, he got killed, and instead of killing the only son of James, Harry Potter, Voldemort decides to raise him as his own son.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Raised in Black and Green

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling.  
> 2\. No money is being made, this is just for my own entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> 3\. I'm aware that this fanfic concept isn't very original, so of course I give credit to all the authors of the "Voldemort Raises Harry Potter" trope.  
> 4\. If I should continue, please comment or just give kudos, the more people who read this comment or give kudos, the earlier this'll continue.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies....".

Voldemort thought about this words. After Snape told him about the Prophecy, and after Peter Pettigrew told him the Potter's hideout, The Dark Lord had two options:  
He can try to kill either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom; or he can just continue with the war. Voldemort might have lost his sanity due to the Horcruxes he made over the years, but he wasn't stupid.

He knew that an almost one year old child wasn't a threat to him. Killing him when he can't even defend himself was unnecessary. Besides, he was at the edge of winning, why risk that?

Voldemort continue to think about what he would do, and after a few hours, he decided to continue the war and forget about the Prophecy. He was afraid of dying, but a baby can't kill, so he'll think about it when years pass, now, he had a war to continue.

He decided to check on his Death Eaters to see how they were doing, he pulled out his two-way mirror and called his most loyal server, Bellatrix.

"My Lord." She said respectfully.

"Bellatrix, update me about the battles."

"My Lord, the Order of the Pheonix attacked us by surprise, but we were faster and smarter and we killed them. The Ministry sent some Aurors, but we also killed them. Of course, we didn't kill them all. We captured a member of the Order and one of the Aurors. They're currently in Malfoy Manor, we're torturing them to make them speak and tell us everything."

Voldemort nodded in understanding. "Well done Bellatrix, I want you and the rest of the Inner Circle in my Manor."

"Of Course my Lord. We'll be there."

******

A few days later, Voldemort was sitting on his large Throne, his eyes scanning his Inner Circle. The Lestrange's managed to enter Hogwarts and, with an Army of low-ranking Death Eaters, they fought in a Battle against the Staff and seventh years that were on the Light Side. Bellatrix and Rodolphus killed Dumbledore on a Duel, while Rabastan made the Staff surrender to the Dark. The Death Eaters won the Battle of Hogwarts.

Lucius led his own Army of Death Eaters to the Ministry, they attacked it and managed to make the Ministry surrender. It wasn't easy, it took hours for Lucius and the rest to win the battle, but they did, and now the Ministry was in Voldemort's control.

The Order of the Pheonix was also defeated. After a few deaths within the Order, the rest of the Members surrendered or escaped.

The Dark Lord won the War. The Death Eaters were now in Power of Wizarding Britain.

Voldemort stood up. "Bring the traitors." He ordered. Seconds later, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter were being pulled towards the direction of their Enemy.

Voldemort smirked and sat down.

"You have a powerful son. There's a Prophecy that says he could be my equal. You see, since now I'm the ruler of Britain, I'm going to give you the chance of having a good life in this new regime I created. Once your child is old enough, he could rule by my side, because such a powerful boy can't be a waste. If he's so powerful, then he deserves to rule with me. Both of you can live peacefully, you only have to surrender and not rebel."

"Never!" James roared in anger. "I will never surrender, you might've won, but I'm definitely not going to be part of a country ruled by You! I'd rather die!"

Voldemort's smirk never dissapeard from his face and camly said. "Reconsider it, Potter. I'm letting you live when I can just kill you."

"I'd rather die!" James roared again. "I'd rather die than surrender!"

"Such a pity", Voldemort said with dissapointment, "Well, since you'd rather die, then I'll just kill you."

Voldemort took out his wand from a sleeve of his cloak and said. "Avada Kedavra".

James died instantly. Lily, who was silent the whole time, just cried. Tears falling from her green eyes, she stood up. "I'll surrender, but only if you promise me you'll leave me alone."

Voldemort smirked. "Of course, Lily. Unlike James, you have intelligence."

Lily's tears didn't stop. "He'll need a paternal figure. Sirius and Remus are dead and Peter betrayed us, I don't know who's going to help me raise him, I can't do it alone,"

"I'll help you raise him."

*******

Lord Voldemort ruled Wizarding Britain from the shadows. Lucius Malfoy was the Minister for Magic, the rest of the Inner Circle served as Heads of Departments within the Ministry.

The Dark Lord created a caste system, with the Purebloods who were in the right (Dark) side of the war in the top, and the muggleborns in the lowest ranks of society. After Purebloods, there were Half-Bloods, then there were Blood Traitors and then Muggleborns.

The Purebloods were the high ministry officials. The ones in the Sacred 28 were the ones who lived the best.

Then there were Half-Bloods. The Half-bloods that were very powerful in magic could be extremely rich or have high positions in society. Half-bloods that were avarage in magical power could still live well but they weren't rich.

Blood Traitors, Muggleborns and Squibs were poor and used as house elves.

Lily Evans, a muggleborn, was supposed to be leaving a live full of poverty. But instead she was living very luxuriously. She was the only muggleborn that didn't have to serve the Purebloods or powerful Half-Bloods. Why could she live well while the rest were suffering? The answer was in Harry Potter, Voldemort's equal.

The Propehcy said that only he could be Voldemort's equal by marking him. But he didn't mark Harry. Voldemort felt a lot of power from Harry Potter.

As promised, Voldemort left Lily alone, and Lily surrendered.

They both raised Harry Potter. Voldemort blood-adopted Harry and Lily helped. Voldemort and Lily were both in good terms and reached to an agreement: they will both be parental figures to Harry but they will not treat each other like a couple.

Harry Potter will be raised to be the Dark Prince, or Dark Heir to the Voldemort.

To be continued...


End file.
